The objective of the Administrative Core is to develop a robust, networked administrative infrastructure to assure the effective functioning of all Key Component Activities (KCAs) and programs. The specific aims of the Administrative Core are to 1) convene an effective Steering Committee to govern all programs, and establish clear policies and procedures, to manage all IDeA-CTR activities under the overall leadership of the PD/PI; 2) effectively and reliably communicate and disseminate Great Plains IDeA-CTR programs, resources, and services to all partner institutions; and 3) create a transparent environment that welcomes input from all participants and programs; incorporate feedback from the Tracking & Evaluation KCA, Internal Advisory Committee (IAC), and External Advisory Committee (EAC); and use their feedback to solve problems, revise goals, and realign resources. We will use a rigorous tracking and evaluation program as well as input from the IAC, EAC, and community to make adjustments in the governance of the Great Plains IDeA-CTR as needed, over time.